


Vent Parties

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [61]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Assistant Darcy Lewis, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, F/M, Giraffes, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has always spent more time looking for criminals at the zoo than he has looking at the animals. It's his Soulmate's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vent Parties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaddySnuffles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddySnuffles/gifts).



> Thanks to PaddySnuffles for the hilarious Words!
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

"Wanna help me go steal a giraffe?" she whispered.

Clint jumped, understandably startled. Not a lot of people traversed the ventilation system; if it was going to become a major thoroughfare, he'd have to find a different place to do his slinking around. Plus—

"Darcy!" came a shout from below. "I  _ know _ you're around here somewhere! Give me the login to my computer or I will send you back to Culver and never speak to you again!"

"Thor said three days," his fellow vent-dweller shouted back. "You  _ collapsed _ , Jane." Then she shimmied down the narrow shaft, away from the exit she'd used to communicate with the angry scientist. This proved to be a good idea; Clint flinched away from the opening when a shoe was flung at it.

"I'm telling Tony," Doctor Foster threatened.

"He's the one who locked you out," came the reply from further along the ductwork. He could hear her moving again, taking a corner to ensure her location would not be discovered. Smart.

"Fine, I'll go yell at  _ him _ ," Foster shot back, and headed for the door.

"I'm the only one who can log you back on," the response echoed.

"And you hope that by hiding in the vents, you'll be able to evade me until Thor gets back?"

"It's working so far," she replied.

"Sorry, Doctor Foster," Clint interrupted. He swung down out of the vent in the ceiling, landing in a crouch on the floor.

The scientist looked baffled. "Are you guys having a party or something up there?"

Clint shrugged. "Not until we get the giraffe."

"Giraffes are essential to vent parties!" the muffled shout agreed.

"Probably messy, though," Clint told her. "Unless you were talking stuffed. I think the real ones would get claustrophobic."

A vent cover opened on Banner's side of the lab and his Soulmate stuck her head out.

"Was that—"

"Are you her  _ Soulmate _ ?!" Doctor Foster wondered.

Clint smiled in reply.

"You can go downstairs now and rest or something, Jane; I'm done playing hide and seek." She extricated herself from the vent somewhat less gracefully than Clint had, lowering herself onto a table and shutting the vent cover behind her. Then she grinned at him. "My Soulmate and I have a toy store to infiltrate and a giraffe to steal."

"Except we'll probably pay for it," Clint said with a shrug.

"We have a giraffe to pretend to steal," his Soulmate amended as she climbed off the table.

Doctor Foster sighed in defeat. "Fine, I guess I'll go watch some terrible reality television with Natasha."

"She does love TLC," Clint agreed.

"I'm Darcy and you're  _ Hawkeye _ , that's rad," his Soulmate observed when Jane had exited.

"You're the reason I always end up spending more time looking for criminals at the zoo than I do looking at the animals," he told her.

She laughed. "I always thought you were a taxidermist or something," she said.

"I guess I could look into it, but I already have a job, so it would probably only be a hobby."

"You're weird and I like it," she told him with a grin.

He smiled back and took her hand. "Soulmate," he said. "I feel exactly the same way."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/146308627023/vent-parties)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
